


[DRUNK PODFIC] Conjugating Cum written by Cryllia

by Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Come, Come | Cum play, Comeplay, Drabble, Drunk Podfic, Ejaculate, Gen, Languages and Linguistics, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Puns & Word Play, cum, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober/pseuds/Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober
Summary: From the author:Do you use cum or come in your explicit fics? This is the Question.From the podficcer:I was so so so drunk and thus am posting the entirety of my drunken attempts to read this crack...with the permission of the author, who is a lovely person.  Go read her stuff!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cryllia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryllia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Conjugating Cum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157416) by [Cryllia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryllia/pseuds/Cryllia). 



There are no words to describe this and how it came to be.  I simply recorded, saved and posted it.  Thanks to Cryllia for suggesting it.

As usual, the only cuts are for clicks and incoherency.

[Click here to download.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b92o92snuay9yoq/Conjugating_Cum_Production_Version.mp3)

Thanks for listening and let me know what you think!!!!


End file.
